Chris Cox
Chris Cox is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Peter Quill/Star-Lord (ep22) *BoJack Horseman (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - Hank Hogan *Family Guy (2006-2017) - Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Peter Quill/Star-Lord (ep30) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Obama (ep5) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Captain Atom, Shining Knight (ep33) *Lost in Oz (2017) - Agent Pugmill, Toto, Jingo (ep7), Patchwork Doll, Prof. Wogglebug (ep5), Warrior Growleywog (ep6) *MAD (2011-2013) - Dean Cain (ep78), Additional Voices *Max Steel (2001) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2016) - Big Kid #07 (ep4), Busto (ep4), Forx (ep3), Gox (ep3), Principal (ep4) *Skylanders: Academy (2017-2018) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Point Man/Steve Nash (ep46) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', Agent 1 (ep35), Angry Man (ep39), Crimson Dynamo, Fandral (ep26), Hydra Soldier (ep21), Peter Corbeau (ep50), Rattler (ep39) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2005) - Principal Goodvibes (ep53) *TripTank (2016) - Sir William (ep26), Sweating Ferret (ep19), Warrior (ep19) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Steve Rogers/Captain America (ep44) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Lead Agent *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman: Hush (2019) - Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Michael Jackson *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Damon Swank 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Lou 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Blackgate Guard 1, Father Callahan *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Bob (ep15), Male Background (ep17) 'TV Specials' *Family Guy: It's a Trap! (2011) - Additional Voices *Lost in Oz (2015) - Toto, Agent W. Pugmill, Patchwork Doll, Winged Monkeys *Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure (2016) - Toto, Agent W. Pugmill, Patchwork Doll *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Principal Goodvibes 'Web Animation' *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Untold History of the United States (2012-2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Hidden (2015) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Eddy Burlow, Masked Guard#3, Masked Orderly#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - M.P.T. Officer Eddie Burlow *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Attorney, COA Thug 4 (ep5), Enforcer 2 (ep4), Inmate 2, Moderator, Orderly, Orderly 2 (ep5), Thug 1 (ep4) *Bulletstorm (2011) - Rell *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Dark Sector (2008) - Civilians, Soldiers *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Peter Quill/'Star-Lord' *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Gears 5 (2019) - Garron Paduk *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Garron Paduk *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Beta 4 Soldier, Centaur Driver#2, KR Pilot#1 *Gears of War 3 (2011) - KR-03 Pilot *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Jak 3 (2004) - Krimzon Guards, Male Citizens, Pecker, Wastelander 3 *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Ace Pirate, Barter, Ruskin *Jak II (2003) - Agent 1, Pecker *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) - Pecker, Thugs *Kill Switch (2003) - Soldiers *Killer7 (2005) - Gabriel Clemence *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian, Red 5, Res Mal A, SunGuard 1 *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Elliott Maslow *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Silver Surfer *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012) - Iceman, Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (2017) - Jyn-Xar, Scientist (ep2) *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Colossus *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012-2013) - Archangel, Captain Marvel *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Colossus *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Jimmy Sullivan *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Allied Pilot 1, Allied Pilot 2, Allied Soldier, Sergei Voronov *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Goink *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - T-800 *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Alpha Fireteam Leader *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 1 *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike (2007) - Kahuna *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Fred Jones *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - James Chase *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Antonius, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Glumshanks *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Glumshanks *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Glumshanks *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Glumshanks *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Glumshanks *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Glumshanks *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Agent Gould, Exile Gunner *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Trek (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) - Alliance Infantry, CIS Infantry, CIS Officer, Gungan Infantry *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Rebel Trooper, X-Wing Pilot, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Wedge Antilles *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Captain Gelesi, Peragus Dock Officer, Republic Soldier *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Admiral Ackbar, Boba Fett, Imperial Officer 2, Wedge Antilles, Wingman 5 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Proto Rebel *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Rebel Soldier 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Additional Voices *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Additional Voices *The Godfather II (2009) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie 2: Videogame (2019) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Gutsy Smurf *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Reaper *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Volcan *Steel Battalion (2002) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *Vanquish (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (128) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:American Voice Actors